Super Smash Brothers Academy : New Generation
by TheNewRockMan
Summary: Well, about this story. It's Super Smash Brothers as an academy and its fighters as students. This is what I'd like to call. . . An "experimental project." I'll try my best when writing this. . .
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

A young Japanese teenager was walking down the neighborhood streets of Tokyo, Japan. He was feeling bored since his friends were hanging out without him. He sighed as he looked to the side whilst walking, but something caught his eye. Two red and green capped crusaders were fighting off against an Elven knight. A pink ball of delight. . . No. . Two were fencing off a green dinosaur. A man giving off the mightiest of punches while fighting a fox. A mysterious /man/ with /his/ arm cannon charging a blast for his electric opponent. A small child using his mind to fight off an ape. . .This caught his interest so much that a vision came to his mind while watching them.

{Such an. . . Interesting party! . . . No, not a party. It's more like. . . A battle! . . . A smash event! . . . These people. . . Yes. . . Yes, maybe I can. . . Yeah. I'll do just that! These characters and I would make a great. . . Center of battle. . . An academy! Yes. . . With these people, I. . . No we can make a place where we can learn to fight! This. . . This academy will be called. . . }

 **Super Smash Brothers Academy, the finest academy of the universe!**

 **Editor's Note: The school is modeled around a Japanese high school. (Cause why not?)**

* * *

The fourth year of Super Smash Brothers Academy, or SSBA for short, has started. It's the first day of the year and the academy had finally let others transfer or join the school. The academy is a big building, but back then had a small amount of people in it. It barely had enough teachers or any higher ups in it, let alone students. The school is now filled all around with students. We are just regular joes from the universe and have no real history behind us. The academy calls us Miis. Miis are just average joes like in any other school, though, we have potential to beat almost anyone. Our potential depends on how we were treated and raised by our higher-ups. Miis were everywhere. The entrance, the classrooms, etc. We were curious on who the first years will be like on first day. Well, the "special ones" as we say.

My name's Kyoto Kudo and I'm a freshman at this academy. I asked my friend, Tokuta Kabute, a question. "So, who do you think'll be invited as a star freshman to SSBA?" Tokuta replied, "Who knows? There's a lot of iconic characters!" I idiotically asked, "Could it be Solid Snake?" Tokuta replied, "No, he was already here and he dropped out first year." "Aw, well that's a shame!." We kept talking on. Whilst some Miis were having conversations, some were either changing their shoes or putting their personal belongings in their lockers.

We were out in the front yard of the school, sitting near the entrance. "I heard the academy had only invited three special first years!" Tokuta stated. "What? Only three? Damn." I was a bit disappointed to hear that, but Tokuta tried to comfort me. "Hey don't worry. I heard they'll be inviting more special freshmen during the year." I replied, "Eh? Really?" "Yeah." Our conversation kept going on. Now that Tokuta mentioned three first years, I said, "Speaking of the three first years. I know who two of them are." "Eh? Who are they?" Tokuta said in curiousity. "Well, from what I've heard, it's our trainer from the Wii Fit district and that one villager guy from the Animal Crossing district," I said affirmatively. "What?! Seriously?" Tokuta was surprised. "Yeah. . . They're not even fighters." Suddenly, two students who stood out from the crowd walked into the entrance. "Ah, speak of the devil…"

It was the Wii Fit trainer and the Animal Crossing villager, the students we were just talking about. Although they were the special students that were invited to this academy, they weren't given much attention. Some of the students around us murmured, "Why are they here? They're not fighters." "Wait, wasn't a lawyer accepted as a fighter in that one academy-" "Sh! We don't speak of that." Oh yeah, that's right. There WAS a lawyer accepted at that one academy as a fighter. I guess our seniors reflected on this idea. . . Well, at least I think so. "Man, I kinda feel bad for them. They're not given much attention," Tokuta said. "Well, you never know. Maybe they're stronger than we think," I replied. Now that I think about it. That villager is giving off an ominous atmosphere. . . That face. It's kind of creeping me out. "Oi, Kyoto! You're spacing out." Tokuta exclaimed. So I WAS spacing out.

"Ah, sorry about that." "Man, you're starting to worry me." Tokuta said. "Don't say crap like that, bro." Suddenly, the crowd went wild. Both guys and girls were shouting over something, or someone. "Oi, Kyoto, look!" "Huh? What is it?" I went up to look. What is a short brown haired kid doing at our school? "W-Wait." He's in a blue robotic suit. "M-Mega Man?!" I shouted. "He's attending at this academy!" Tokuta exclaimed. I never thought that he would ever join SSBA. His district pretty much abandoned him. Some of the Miis shouted, "He's back!" Well, I couldn't blame them. I was pretty excited as well. Though, I didn't go crazy about it. "This is will be an interesting third party student," Tokuta stated. "Yeah, no kidding Tokuta. He hasn't debuted in a long time. Until now, he's lost his fame in recent years. Especially with his other friends." I said. Well, this is certainly an interesting set of students. The Villager, the Wii Fit trainer, and Mega Man. Hm. . .

I wonder what these students are like. . .

* * *

 **Welp, that's all I can write as of Prologue! And this was all written during Christmas break. . . Man I have a lot of time in my hands. So, what did you think as of Prologue? All complete two new characters! Both being Japanese. . And. . . And having such Weeb names. . . Christ now I want to make a visual novel out of this-**

 **Instead of having one of the main roster of being the main character or showing multiple POVs in the story, I decided to create new original characters! And the Miis made it REALLY convenient for the story. I almost resorted to using characters that weren't in the game, but the Miis were there! They were able to fit as the other students, but being a twelve-year-old in junior high, I guess some other writer with more experience than me would've not been half-assed and use Miis as the other students and probably used other characters in a good way. . . I think. Anyways. I hope you have enjoyed and I will work on the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Persona

The Miis that surrounded Mega Man gave the Blue Bomber a little bit of pressure. The crowd was cheering on for the Super Fighting Robot. "Let's go Rock Man!" some shouted.

The popularity made him look down and blush whilst he walked. He looked so embarrassed. "This recognition is nice. . . But I think it's too much!" Mega Man thought whilst keeping an awkward smile. He continued to walk into the building, following the Wii Fit trainer and the Animal Crossing villager. Coincidentally, their lockers were next to each other. They started putting their belongings in their lockers and awkwardly noticed their presences.

The Animal Crossing villager sighed, "So. . . I guess you guys are new here as well?" MegaMan and the Wii Fit trainer looked at the Animal Crossing villager; the villager's locker being in the middle of the Wii Fit trainer's and Mega Man's. The Wii Fit trainer replied, "Well, yeah. We're the only ones not wearing the academy uniform." Mega Man asked curiously, "You guys don't look like fighters, so why were you invited?" Both the villager and trainer shrugged. "Maybe it's the potential we have?" The villager said, unsure. The trainer murmured. While putting the last of his belongings in his locker, Mega Man exclaimed, "Ah, I forgot to introduce myself! I go by the name Mega Man, but my real name is Rock."

"Eh- Nice to meet you Rock. I'm a Wii Fit trainer, but my name is Torena," Torena stated while also putting the last of her belongings in her locker. ". . . I'm a villager from the Animal Crossing district, but my name is Murabito," Murabito said while doing the same as the other two. They closed their lockers simultaneously. Suddenly, an awkward silence began between the three. Suddenly, they burst into laughter. They were filled with joy. "It's not even second day and it's awkward!" Mega Man said amongst their laughter. "Well, you don't say!" Murabito added. "I think this'll be an interesting year!" Torena added as well.

* * *

The thought on my mind clinged onto me until Tokuta shook me out of it. "Oi, Kyoto! Snap out of it!" Tokuta exclaimed while shaking me. "All right- all right! I'm out of it!" I weirdly said. "Look, it's about time we go to our dorms," Tokuta said. I had almost forgotten that there were dorms at our academy. "Well then, let's go to our rooms," I said sarcastically. Tokuta then started to walk in the direction of the dorms. I followed his tail.

We entered our dorm rooms. I was really surprised by its appearance. "Welp, here we are," Tokuta said with a sigh. "Huh. . . I thought they were going to be. . . Customizable but. . ." The rooms were just like regular school dorm rooms. Nothing really special. "I guess those rooms are optimized to the _special_ fighters," Tokuta stated whilst observing the room. I guess he was right, though I wouldn't complain about the rooms itself. They're actually top quality. I placed my blazer on one of the chairs. "I also forgot to mention," Tokuta added, "the dorms aren't separated by genders. They're separated by grade." "And why did I need to know that?" I asked suspiciously. "It's solely for information purposes, really." Tokuta stated. I guess I shouldn't be _too_ interrogative with Tokuta. The guy is _really_ witty. Well, that's what happens when you've been friends with someone since childhood. You get to know them _really_ well. ". . . Were you thinking of something _else_ , Kyoto?" Tokuta asked with a smug grin on his face. I answered nonchalantly, "Maybe I was, Maybe I wasn't. Would it have been a problem to you?" Tokuta chuckled and just nodded, "No." I then started packing my clothing into the drawers.

"I don't get it, why did we need to put our additional weapons into our lockers that are near the entrance? We could've just left them in our dorms," I said. Tokuta replied in a witty yet annoyed manner, "It's pretty obvious- and if you don't know, then you're blind." ". . . Could you just _tell_ me?" I asked. Tokuta sighed, "Anyway. . . Although we are allowed to carry our _main weapons_ in the entire academy, additional weapons and etcetera could be exploited and used to break the rules. Therefore, we aren't _trusted_ with other weapons that we've had lots of experience with." I then asked Tokuta, "Well, what about our primary weapons? _Why_ are we able to carry them?" "It's because we're able to be spotted if we try to break the rules using primaries," Tokuta finished. We then finished packing our clothing in our dorms. "Well, now we're finished. I suggest we head to the gym. The opening ceremony is about to start," Tokuta added. "Oh yeah, that's right. Let's go!"

The chairs in the gym were filled with Miis; only a few chairs were empty. We walked to the closest opening, being near the front of the gym. "It feels really weird. . ." I said awkwardly. Tokuta tried to add, "The atmosphere?" "Well, sort of. It's just that it feels like a ceremony at any other school, though you know the fact that you're going to fight. Combat," I said, answering Tokuta's question. Right before he could add anything more, one of our seniors walked up to the stage and to the podium.

He was wearing a red cap and blue overalls. The Miis that filled up the gym started to become quiet on the sight of our senior. He then moved the mic closer to his mouth, since he _is_ short. "Hello-a Super Smash Brothers Academy. It's-a me, Mario!" Mario exclaimed into the mic. It was one of our most famous seniors and one of the founders of this academy. "Right-a now, I'm-a substituting-a Principal Sakurai because he is-a _busy_ at the moment." Busy? I'm pretty sure he's doing _something_ else. We know the personality of Principal Sakurai and how he does things. "Now that-a introductions are aside-a, let's-a begin with the ceremony-a!"

After many speeches by senior Mario and claps by many Miis, the ceremony ended. Our classes actually won't start yet until the third day at the academy. Our first day here is about to end, so we decided to hang out in just our dorms. Well, not really _hang out_ , but rather finish up _tidying up_ the room. Tokuta finished early and had to do something, so he left the room early. "Welp, looks like I'm the only one here." I looked towards the four beds. "Only two of us are in this room, so are there two other students going to join our dorm room? Or will Tokuta and I be the only ones in this one room?" I mumbled to myself. Well, I guess I'll find out. . .

A few hours pass and the sun's down. I sit in one of the chairs at the table. I was looking on my PC to see if there were _leaks_ on who would be joining this academy. I wasn't able to find any so far. Someone opened the door and it was Tokuta entering the room. "Welcome back. It's already evening and I bet everyone else is asleep. What were you even doing?" I asked Tokuta in curiousity. "Had to get a new pair of glasses," Tokuta stated, "my prescription was getting old." Other than that, I could tell he also got a new frame. The frames were red. "I see, red like your hair. . ." I murmured. "Just like how your frames are black like your hair," Tokuta added. I see, he was trying to mimic my style. "Welp," I closed my PC, "I'm getting tired, so I'm going to sleep early." While waiting for Tokuta to say something, I plopped down onto my bed face first. "Well, you do that, I'm going to start working on my _prototype techniques_ on my PC," Tokuta stated. I then turned to face the ceiling while crossing my arms behind my back, "Classes don't start until third day, so we have one more day to screw around and do things around the academy. I'll see if I can talk to one of our freshmen," I said. "Good luck on that," Tokuta replied.

I wonder if I can meet _him_ tomorrow.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 is finished! Or at least I think it is. . . . . Let's hope so. I finished this chapter during my break period in class. . . My god, either I have no life or-**

 **Anyway, this chapter was supposed to be in Mega Man's POV, but I want to focus on the main character on Kyoto, rather than an official video game character. So, I only added a few parts of Mega Man's POV to represent how new characters will develop after a certain event. Though this is contradicting what I said in prologue of how I wouldn't be using different POVs.**

 **Now, when I said in prologue, "I hope you have enjoyed and I will work on the first chapter!" I said that without thinking because I was still on break. That implied that I would be working on first chapter** _ **immediately**_ **without any delay or school in the way whatsoever. Those were poor choice of words. So, let me verify, do not expect me to work on the next chapter(s) without delay or school being in the way until summer break, which usually starts on June 3rd for me. There will be times where I won't be able to work on the next chapter immediately because of school. So, I'll just leave it off with this, see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Not Close

Brightness blinds my vision. I'm seeing a light. Is. . . This the first time I see eternal light? No, it's too early. . . I can't go now! I had so much to do and so much to see! . . . I guess This is it.

"Oi, Kyoto, wake up," Tokuta said in a nonchalant manner whilst standing next to my bed. I was WAY too sleepy to even reply, let alone get up. The pillow I was laying on muffled my words, "Just, five more minutes. . ." "Kyoto, you need to get up." I didn't get why Tokuta tried to wake me up today; it was only the second day. Our classes don't start until tomorrow. "God damnit. . ." Tokuta uttered. I then heard his footsteps get farther away and a bag's zipper being opened. The hell is he doing? I then heard the slightest tap on the table. I then immediately open my eyes, dash out of bed and grab my laptop.

"What the HELL were you going to do with my laptop?!" I exclaimed. I was holding my laptop while crouching on the couch like a greedy toddler trying to keep his things. Tokuta then put his left hand in his pocket with a nonchalant expression as always, "Trying to wake you up of course." Sometimes, Tokuta's cool expression pisses me off. Well, at least he didn't grow up with a douche personality. I then got off the couch, placing my laptop on the table. "All right you got my attention, what is it?" I asked. "Well," Tokuta took off his shirt to put on his dress shirt, "you said you were going to meet someone today, didn't you?" . . . I almost forgot about that. I can't believe he was right. "Oh, right. Thanks for reminding me," I said. Tokuta put on his blazer and finished changing into his uniform. "You're still undressed, Kyoto. C'mon we're gonna go." "I know, gimme a minute!" I then started to change into my uniform.

We then walked together to find the gym. The Miis were just hanging out in the halls, in the classrooms, or outside. This academy really is crowded with students. . . It's amazing how this many people would be here on second day. "Well, here we are," Tokuta said. "Woah. . . This place is huge!" I exclaimed. By the time we arrived to the gym, it was the most crowded place. It was ginormous. Not only was the gym a regular gym, but it is also our training grounds. Well to be more specific, our training grounds was in the gym, but it wasn't the entire gym.

"Go get 'em!" The students shouted. There were Miis battling other Miis on 1v1, but the battle that was given the most attention was between our star freshman and sophomore. "Well, would you look at that," Tokuta uttered whilst crossing his arms. It was Mega Man and Pit, battling it out in a duel. I don't know how, but I wasn't able to see the battle whilst Tokuta somehow could. Sounds of angelic arrows and energy blasts echoed through the gym. "5. . . 4. . . 3. . . 2. . . 1. . . TIME!" The announcer shouted. Suddenly the crowd went quiet.

The suspense silenced the gym.  
"NO CONTEST!" The announcer shouted.

Wait- What?

The crowd then said in unison,

"Eh?"

"EH?"

"EH?!"

* * *

When the battle ended between Mega Man and Pit, the gym was less crowded and the students that were still here just trained. "Well, this was interesting," Tokuta said. I then looked at him, adding on to what he said, "You don't say. This was the first No Contest that wasn't a rage quit." While we just stood there, I noticed Mega Man and Pit on the bleachers, having a conversation. I realize this is my chance to talk to them; both of them being star students. "Oi, Tokuta, I'm gonna see if I can speak to them," I said. Tokuta looked at me and said while walking out, "Alright then, I'll wait at the cafeteria." "Cya then," I replied. I looked at Mega Man and Pit for a second before walking to them.

Once I walked up to them, Mega Man was the first one to notice me. Pit soon followed. "Ah, hey there!" Mega Man said in an energetic manner. "What's up?" Pit did the same. "That was an interesting battle there! I'm surprised you guys made a tie." I said in a surprised manner. "Well, to be fair, I'm still somewhat new here at this academy," Pit said, chuckling after, "I almost lost, considering Rock had past experience with something similar." "Yeah, though I feel more comfortable just using my Mega Buster as my regular weapon, rather than using punches and kicks back in the previous academy I went to," Mega Man said.

"But personally, I think you should have used a few punches and kicks. If you were to use just your Mega Buster, I'd say you'd be underpowered," I said. "Well he hasn't starred in anything that involved punches or kicks as of recently," Pit intervened. "I'll only be doing my Mega Uppercut and slide for attacks," Mega Man said. "Welp, I guess I'll see you guys at next battle!" I said as I ran off they waved bye.

While I walked down the halls to the cafeteria, I noticed a small group of people circling someone. When I came to investigate, I asked one of the students, "Hey, what's going on?" The student then replied, "Well, one of the star freshmen is getting bullied!" "Star freshman?" I said with uncertainty. There's no way it can be MegaMan because I was just talking to him in the gym. . . Wait, is it- "Oh no."

"Hey, move it!" I exclaimed while moving through the crowd. I then saw who the two people were. . .- Oh god damnit. "Hey, why don't you go back home and water your plants, fag!" Ganondorf said, pushing Murabito. "L-Look, I d-don't want any trouble, o-okay?" Murabito said in a scared manner. I looked at the other students that surrounded the two. The hell are they doing _standing_ here, not helping him?! Oh for the love of- "Hey, back off man!" I shouted while I stepped forward in the circle. While Murabito was backing away, Ganondorf looked at me with a smug look. Ah crap. "The hell do you think you are, freshman? You're weren't even invited to this academy!" Ganondorf laughed. Some macho man. . .

"I wasn't invited to academy because they knew it would've boosted my ego, just like what's happening to you," I remarked in a witty manner. The students around us three ooed and laughed. My only way of looking cool is to act like Tokuta. . . For once his attitude actually is helpful. "Grrr. . . SHUT UP!" Ganondorf shouted. Oh no. "Now you're in for it, punk!" Ganondorf shouted once more. Ah crap! He charged at me, but I bicycle kicked him while I jumped over him. When he got knocked face-front to the ground, he got up and turned to look at me. "Y'know, if you keep this up, you'll be suspended for a bit while I stay here in this academy because I'm a freshman," I said in a cocky attitude, smirking. "Why… Y-You…..!" Ganondorf then ran off through the crowd. I then sighed, walking to Murabito and lent him my hand to help him up. "Hey, you'lright?" I said. "Ah. . ." Murabito muttered a sound. He then grabbed my hand with both of his hands, getting up. "T-Thank you!" Murabito exclaimed. "E-Eh?" The students then went wild.

* * *

"So that's what happened back there?" Tokuta asked while he drinked his canned coffee. "Pretty much, yeah. That Ganon-douche was messing with this guy and no one was helping, so, uh. . . Yeah." I said. "A-Again, thanks!" Murabito exclaimed. "Erm. . . Hey, it's nothing, really." I said awkwardly. I took a bite of my sandwich, sighing. "W-Well, I'll be off to my dorm. . . I-I'll see you around?" Murabito said, unsure. "Sure," the food muffled my mouth. Murabito then walked out of the cafeteria. "He's an odd one, don't you think so?" Tokuta stated. I looked at Tokuta, lightly shrugging it off. "Beats me," I said.

Yesterday was certainly. . . Out of order. I dunno. Before any classes would start there's already bullying going on around the academy. So much for second day. . . Well, classes are now starting so what can we do about it now? "Oi Kyoto, stop dozing off," Tokuta said to get my attention. "Jeez, I was just thinking about. . . Stuff," I said. "Well there's no time for that, classes are about to start and you're not even in uniform," Tokuta said in an annoyed, yet calm manner. ". . . Crap."

Once Tokuta and I got into our first class we see the students talking amongst themselves since the teacher wasn't here yet. We're expecting a _special_ type of class than a regular one. Well at least I'm thinking that. . . "You're expecting a different type of class aren't you?" Tokuta asked me while reading a book. Dear God it's like he's reading my mind. That. That's straight up creepy. "Well, yeah of course I am. This _is_ SSBA after all," I replied.

"Well, you're a little right. We _do_ get Smash related education during Phys Ed. When we do learn about Smash in the classrooms it doesn't happen so often. We learn almost everything in Phys Ed. Assignments, quizzes, tests, exams, and anything related will be given in Phys Ed," Tokuta stated in a speech-like manner. "You sure do know a lot about the academy's system," I said surprisingly. "Well, unlike you, I actually read about the entire academy before applying," Tokuta said in a witty manner. Oh, would you look at that? It's his cocky attitude aching back.

"A-Anyway. . . ," I said in an annoyed manner, "What class are we going to attend once the teacher gets here?" "I'm assuming we're not attending classes yet because the teachers still need to introduce themselves and give us time to adjust. Technically. . . Classes start _tomorrow_ ," Tokuta stated whilst adjusting his glasses. W-Wait are you serious? Classes don't start 'till tomorrow?! . . . Ugh. Whatever.

"Mr. Armada seems like a pretty cool teacher, wouldn't you agree?" I asked Tokuta. Tokuta just shrugged his shoulders as we were walking to our dorm room after classes ended. It's only in the evening so we have plenty of time to do stuff, but I think I'll just rest. I'll only rest because of our teacher's names.

How are names like _Mr. Mango_ and _Mr. Hungrybox_ made?

* * *

 **Kept'cha waiting, huh? Oh wait. Snake isn't in this game. Crap. Anyway, sorry for the late Chapter 3. It's not even longer than 4 pages! School was in the way and many other essays were filling up my mind, unenabling me to think of the story. Yes, I know, bull crap excuse. . . But it's the only one that can be considered** _ **true**_ **. Keep in mind at this time of the academy year, the beginning of the school year is 2013- character updates: Mega Man, Villager, and Wii Fit Trainer. I still have 2014's and 2015's cast of character updates to add during the story's one school year! Maybe we can get a 10 paged Chapter 4 to speed up the process. . . .**

 **Anyway, I'll see you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3 Mix: Past Reflect

" _. . . I don't know. . ."_

" _Well?! Do you HAVE an answer?!"_

" _I swear. . . I don't know. . ."_

" _I don't know? I DON'T KNOW? ANSWER!"_

" _. . ."_

* * *

I don't know. That's something I know; I don't. It's always been the same answer for me since my childhood- when I started to act more selfish. Every time I _feel_ pressured or in a state that will make me cry, feel guilt- whatever it is, I can't answer. "I don't know." Is that an answer that will even satisfy the _slightest_ of angry people. I feel worthless, let alone helpful. I'm only here because everyone has to live this living hell called life.

"I don't know."

Even when the most upset people ask me the simplest of questions, I hesitate. This has been the bane of my life after _my parents'_ death. This is what caused their demise. Just because I wasn't able to answer a simple question.

I'll never be able to be those I aspire to.

Not even the slightest close.

I'll just be another empty husk.

". . .Oi, Kyoto, wake up," Tokuta nudged me as he whispered.

"Ah. . . Crap- was I sleeping in class?" I whispered back.

"Indeed. Be glad I woke you up. Our professor is calling students for assistance," Tokuta said.

"Alright, Kyoto. You'll be helping me. Got that?" The professor said.

"Er- Yeah. . . Got it," I said.

* * *

Even to this day, I can't help, but stutter.

Hesitate when asked a question. Even if it might cost my life at one point.

If it might cost another. . .

 _Will I be able to be of any worth?_


	5. Chapter 4: And So It Begins

Finally, classes will start today! Even though I was committed to start SSBA classes, I was already running late. On. The first. Day. Tokuta had already left since I was still asleep when I should have awoken. He may be my closest friend, but he's also a smartass prick. He didn't even bother to wake me up. "Crap!" I blurted out. I struggled to put on the uniform that the academy provided us for the freshmen. I didn't bother to eat breakfast, so I bolted out of the dorm. I ran as fast as I could through the hallways to my first class hoping that I won't be that late.

I eventually made it, but thank God that we were just setting up things in the classroom.

"Well look who's somewhat late. You missed helping us out," Mr. Armada stated.

Everyone in the classroom looked at me except Tokuta. I swear this prick doesn't even care. I became a little agitated, but none the less it's Tokuta's nature.

"Well, be glad that we hadn't actually started class yet. Take a seat," Mr. Armada insisted.

I sat down on the chair next to Tokuta. "Look who was almost late to class," Tokuta remarked. "Shut the hell up," I replied. "You know, of all classes that you were nearly late for, it had to be Armada-sensei's," Tokuta said. "I didn't know he would be our first class! Had I known, I would have been extra sharp and woke up early," I replied. When everyone in the class seemed to settle down, he began to take attendance.

After the very brief attendance, Mr. Armada began to speak, "Now with that out of the way. I would like to talk to you about this class. This class may seem like a run of the mill daily academy period. I'd like for you to realize who is attending this class to teach all of you. Once that sinks into your head, then you will not take this class lightly." The work I've seen from Armada-sensei is no joke. He knows how to handle a class. Especially with students like us. "Now then, welcome to my class. I am Mr. Armada, a Bokushingu-shin; and you are one of the very few honor students to attend one of the Five Bokushingu-shin's classes."

A student raised a hand in the classroom. "Yes?" Armada-sensei said. "Why aren't the Bokushingu-shins just called Melee Gods?" Well I mean. . . Isn't this academy a- "This building is a Japanese-based oriented academy. Of course we'll be called the Bokushingu-shins."

Huh. Well, alright then.

"A Bokushingu-shin is, as one of your students just mentioned, a Melee God. Now for a teacher, the 'God' in our title sounds a bit oversaturated. So with the praise from many students and people outside the academy, the 12 Circle Student Council decided to make our titles the Bokushingu-shins," Mr. Armada stated. The 12 Circle Student Council? Our seniors must make one hell of a council. "Now, as a Bokushingu-shin, I will teach you with the best of my abilities. And I do expect you all to follow my word. I hope you stay the same with the other four Bokushingu-shins."

Tokuta called out Mr. Armada and asked, "Can we just start the lesson already? Everyone in this class should already know who you are and what we'll be doing in this class. Cut the crap and get straight to the point." Well, you know Tokuta, if you blurt out at him like that you'll- "Why- Straight to the point? Well then, I appreciate people like you in my class. Who are you exactly?" Mr. Armada said. "Tokuta Kabute," the redhead replied.

Wait- what?! How can he just- . . ? Forget it.

* * *

Armada-sensei never struck me as a history geek- well, at least the academy's history. Wave Dashing was a thing before it was forbidden, L-Cancelling, even the days of the 64 Era, Melee Era, and even a Brawl Era! Man, the students that Mr. Armada mentioned in the Brawl and Melee Era sounded really cool. Too bad they left. Eh, maybe there's a chance they'll come back. At least some of them. The other classes we had were just regular geometry, Japanese history during the feudal era, biology, all that basic stuff. None of the other Bokushingu-shins taught us as of today, just Mr. Armada.

As we walked down the halls of the academy, Tokuta grabbed my attention, "Kyoto, I hope you know that you will have to train very hard for our encounters with the other students. Especially the All-Star studen-" I cut him off, "Yeah- Yeah the special students and Miis- I got it." Suddenly, Tokuta's voice went dead straight to the point, "I'm being very, very serious about this." Tokuta gave me a sharp glare.

". . . Wow. For someone as laid back and serious, I've never seen you this serious," I remarked. I didn't know Tokuta could be like this. Is he really that devoted to this academy? "Look, I gotta go somewhere before it gets late. I'll see you at the dorms by nine," Tokuta hastily stated. It's only three. . . What does he have to do this early in the day? Before I could even ask him, Tokuta sprinted off in a different direction. Well it's a Friday, so I guess it could make sense. . . But it's still awfully early for him to do something that late and urgent on a Friday. Then again, this is Tokuta I am friends with. I probably shouldn't even be sticking my nose in his business. Even if I tried, Tokuta would always be one step ahead of me.

It was already past five. Not that much had happened since Tokuta was gone. I just sparred with some of the other students in the academy. They all head really unique attacks that surprised me very much. I guess this is what Tokuta was talking about. Training. He wasn't kidding about the other students- and I haven't even sparred with one of the All-Star students! But luck was on my side. A white winged angel walked into the sparring grounds of the academy. "Huh, they changed the look of the Battlefield! Looks like Skyloft and Skyworld," Pit exclaimed to himself. Pit is exactly what I needed. Not new to the academy, but also not that experienced either. I called over to Pit to grab his attention. "Huh?" Pit mumbled. He then walked over to me and said, "Hey. . . I know you! You're the guy from earlier when I was with Rock! I never got your name."

"Oh, well my name is Kyoto," I answered. "Nice to meet ya', Kyoto!" Pit said in a rather cheerful manner. "So, what do you want man?" He asked me. "Well, I was just sparring with the other students here on the Battlefield, I was hoping I could battle with you! I was astonished with your fight with Mega Man," I answered. "Well, I got nothin' else to do as of right now, so let's do it!" After we briefly shook hands, we walked opposite ways on the For Glory One on One section of the Battlefield. When we face each other on opposite ends, a hologram shows up for the both of us. It asks me to input my name, and my dormroom. Once we put that in, the intercom on the Battlefield starts to count down.

"THREE!"

I ready myself.

"TWO!"

I get into an offensive stance and so does Pit.

"ONE!"

"Come to me, great sword!" I shout.

"GO!"

"Xeno!" I called out my weapon. It resonates and then materializes within my grasp.

Suddenly, I hear the sound of something angelic. It was Pit's arrow. I wasn't fast enough to react and dodge, so I blocked the attack with my sword instead. Before I could even take a step forward, Pit flew towards and swung his Sacred Bow at me. I had a hard time blocking them with my sword before I was knocked back. I kept my blocking formation at a stand still. Thankfully, Pit jumped back and that gave me an opportunity to strike back. Before Pit could shoot an arrow at me whilst in the air, I slashed my sword towards him. Since I attacked afar with my sword, the blade resonated and created a wave slash; reminiscent to Zero's Hadangeki.

My attack pierced through Pit's arrow and landed on the white angel. He flinched, so this was my opportunity to use my sword. Once Pit fell to the ground, I jumped towards him and swung my sword down on him. Pit quickly reacted and rolled out of the way, and shot an arrow on my back. "Agh!" I grunted. Damn, for a safe spar, that hurt! I stumbled forward from the force of the arrow. "Upperdash Arm!" Pit shouted. I wasn't fast enough to turn, so heavily relied on my counter-ability. My timing was now on par; I had countered Pit's attack with a back sword slash. That knocked him back, so it was my chance to end this.

I dashed towards Pit, who was about to get off the ground. Before he could even get up from laying there, I point the tip of my sword to his face. "Fair game," I said..

"THE WINNER IS. . ."

"KYOTO!"

The intercom was very, very loud.

Once we had finished, I heard the sounds of clapping and cheering. It wasn't as big as Rock's and Pit's fight; it was just a small crowd. I seal away my sword before helping Pit up to his feet. "Wow, I didn't know you were that good!" Pit said. "Me neither, I'd honestly thought you'd win the match," I added on. "Woah really?" Pit said shockingly while placing his hand behind his head. "Well, I've never really used my sword on a real person, just holograms," I stated. "Well, anyway, good game!" I added on. We shook hands before parting the Battlefield.

It had been almost two hours since my match with Pit. It's around eight and Tokuta isn't here yet. For someone like Tokuta, you'd think that he'd be here earlier than the designated time he'd be back. Yet, he's still out. I'm already in my dorm just expecting him to walk in like the smartass prick he is. Then again, he's probably doing productive and intelligent. We're both pretty smart for the academy, but his diligence and intelligence surpass mine.

Yeah, he's probably doing something productive.

* * *

It was a very dim room, only the pulsing white lights on the bottom of the floor provided a source of light.

A white hooded figure with a white long coat walked up to a mysterious man in a throne.

The white hooded figure kneeled before the man in the throne. "So. . . The boy. . . What is his current self like?" The man in the throne asked.

"Well. . . He's about as average as everyone else," the white hooded figure replied. "Then there's no need for his elimination. Only the All-Star students need to be gone and that'll be over-" the white hooded figure cut him off, "With all due respect, that's the problem, your majesty. He's just as average as everyone else. His potential, however, is much, much higher than his current being. So much that it could surpass the All-Star students- even mine."

The room became dead silent, but the man in the throne started to speak.

"Is that so? . . . Well then. He will be the main target. The All-Star students and Miis? We'll use them as exploits for his demise."

The white hooded figure pulled on his hood slightly down. The man in the throne could only see a strand of red hair. "Understood," the white hooded figure replied.

The man in the throne began to chuckle. It then began a very. . . Distorted laugh.

Blue aura began to resonate from the man in the throne. . . His presence gave the man in the white hood the chills. The white hooded man mumbled,

"I will do my best. . .

Master T."

* * *

 **So. . . It's been about six months- "HEY WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" I'm getting to that! Anyway, the last time I made a chapter. . . Wasn't really a real chapter. It was supposed to be a 3.5 chapter, but this damned website won't let me use punctuations. So it was called 3 Mix or some crap like that. But as to the reason this project was on hiatus. I had actually lost the interest, devotion, and will to write this. I started this in December of last year as a seventh grader. And starting very late in the school year, school kind of gets to me with assignments, tests, etc. That crap drained my devotion to continue. Crap excuse? Maybe. But, the important thing is, I have the will to continue writing this. Others give up completely. . . But it's worth trying again.**

 **Also, that ending? Mysterious!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Shadow Lurks

There was nothing but darkness. The only thing you would be able to see was a very dim resonating blue aura in the far distance. Suddenly, white lights started to slowly blink from the floor, leading to a man in the throne. The man with resonating blue aura. As he sat there in the dimly lit room, he flicked his left hand up. "Go, my child, may your service be called upon," the man in the throne softly spoke. As he commanded, a spot in front of the throne of the floor began to resonate with a purple mist-like substance. Out of that mist, came a small humanoid-creature. It stood with his head hanging low. It seemed to have a green cap.

"Take out the human Kyoto Kudo. You must take over one of the All-Star students," the man commanded. Suddenly, the green-capped humanoid's posture went straight up.

"The Subspace Army will rise again!" he exclaimed. He laughed distortedly on his throne; his blue aura resonated stronger.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since we started Super Smash Bros Academy as freshman. Our classes? . . . Did _not_ give us a chance. They started off with a HUGE spark and I barely couldn't keep up. Training class was even harder- we had to fight off against some of the senior Miis! This week can not go any worse. . . "So Kyoto, how are you holding up with your studies?" Tokuta asked me. He was even being smug about it too, so I replied in a rather piss-poor manner, "Oh shut the hell up! For the longest time you know I procrastinate with everything!" "Regardless, you still come out with very good results, so why should you complain?" Tokuta replied.

"You really know how to piss someone off, especially if you've known them for a long time do you?" I asked in an annoyed manner. He just chuckles as we walk down the halls to our homeroom for resource. Me however? I uh. . . Just look on forward. "Oh by the way, there's going to be an assembly about the approaching All-Star students," Tokuta said. "An assembly? I guess that makes sense, but that sounds a bit too much for the new All-Star students," I said. "For once, I could agree with you," Tokuta said in a. . . Surprisingly shock yet calm manner. "The assembly is going to happen sometime during the day," Tokuta said. "Oh c'mon- it's a monday and a month hasn't even passed!" I complained.

As we headed down to our next class, there was the sound of the intercom being meddled with. "Attention everyone. Wherever you are in the building, leave your things and head to the gym. The All-Star student assembly will begin in twenty minutes." We looked at each other. "Well, let's go," I said in a less-enthusiastic manner.

Once we had arrived, the gym was filled to the brim. It reminded me of when we had first arrived; almost completely full. All the students were talking amongst themselves before the assembly had begun. Tokuta and I were able to find a few empty chairs to sit at. As we sat down, the lights began to dim down in the gym. As the stage lights brightened, a row of regular students walked into the stage. I could've cared less about these guys. I mean, these are just regular students right? I bet everyone else only cares about the All-Star students. "Well well. . . I never thought that we would ever meet again," Tokuta said as if he was talking to someone else.

The hell is he on about? Was he talking to someone else here? I observed at the people around us and _none_ of them looked familiar whatsoever. . . I then looked back at Tokuta and he seemed to be facing the stage. ". . . What's up Tokuta?" "Oh, you haven't noticed? Maybe if you observed the stage a little bit more than just taking a glance, you would notice," he retorted. I looked upon the many Miis on stage in their yet to be customized uniforms. There sure are a lot of female students around. . . But one of them catches my eye. As if they stole my glance! At one of the female students. . . I see one with the hair of a white shade.

No. . . There's no way that's her. Is that?- "Kida Tomoyo, an unexpected surprise. . ." Tokuta stated amongst the applause. I stood up from my chair in shock. I. . . Genuinely can't believe she's here!~ Soon, many other students stood up, following my lead. They thought I stood up and clapped. Among the many students around us, she didn't seem to notice me and Tokuta. Suddenly, one of our seniors on the podium ordered all of us to sit down. This will be one long day. . .

I can't believe that she actually applied to this academy. It's rather. . . Off-putting to say the least. Our short "reunion" however, didn't last too long. The senior on the podium then ordered these upcoming freshman to sit down. "Still putting you off Kyoto?" Tokuta questioned. "Actually. . . Yeah." I answered, for once submitting my defeat. "Anyway, the All-Star students are up." As if time was on my side, immediately came the All-Star students on the stage. The majority of them looked rather new. "Returning All-Stars. . . Charizard and Sonic!" The senior announced. Everyone clapped. . . But no Squirtle and Ivysaur. The senior then announced the other All-Stars.

Well. . . I feel like the guys cheered and clapped way too hard when goddess Palutena and Rosalina was called. I also think the same thing happened when Torena and her brother from the Wii Fit district were called. Again. . . The guys mostly cheering towards Torena. I also didn't know Pit's dark twin would be accepted, they're practically the same. The Robin's and Lucina got a lot of mixed feelings from the crowd. Robin's sister's got cheered more. Of course. . . Greninja got a lot of cheers from the female Pokemon. As expected of the guy. . . Pac-Man got most of the cheers by the seniors. Last of the seniors called was Shulk. Looks like the girls seemed to like him as well. . . Though something seemed odd about Shulk. I guess the lighting in the gym made it look like he had some purple on him.

As the assembly ended, we were then ordered back to our classes we originally intended to go to. Tokuta and I walked to our lockers, grabbing our stuff for our next class. "Say, Tokuta," I said, "You think we could meet up with Kida? After the day is over?" Tokuta looked at me all confused with his calm demeanor as he closed his locker.

"Don't you have studies to do, Kyoto?" Tokuta answered. Hold on. . . We just see our childhood friend and you just brush it off like- "Of course we can. We've known her for quite a while, no? And it's been years since we've actually met." Wait. . . Tokuta has the ability to care? He seemed to have a light smile, but it looked like he had something on his mind.

Eh, whatever.

* * *

"America is amazing, you guys!" Our dynamics teacher exclaimed. Our long-black-haired teacher from Cloud 9 is very passionate about his class. "Ehm. . . Sensei? What does this have to do with dynamics?" One of my students claimed. "EVERYTHING!" He said passionately once more. Geez. . . I think after that match with the proclaimed God Killer made him get it into his head. As usual, Tokuta was able to buddy-buddy with the sensei. . . Damnit, Mango-sensei.

As our sensei went on and on about his lectures, one of the All-Star students that was presented at the gym, sat in front of the class. It was Shulk, who is from the Xenoblade Chronicles district. Like the assembly, the majority of the girls' vision were stuck on Shulk. Man, British people have it cool. . . Well. I guess it applies to foreigners in any different country. Though, something seemed odd about Shulk. I don't know. . . . but, I see a slight flow of resonating purple aura. Tokuta was focusing on jotting down his notes. Am I the only one seeing this?

As the school day ended, Tokuta and I walked down the halls of the academy to go get back to our dormitory rooms. When suddenly, I hear a voice from the back. "Heeey! Kyo, To!" As we both turned, we saw a recognizable face. The white hair never tricks me. . . So, I decided to go greet her. Tokuta seemed to be following my direction too. "Oh, hey Kida!" I said. "Hello, it's been a while Kida." Tokuta greeted as well, with a genuine light smile on his face.

* * *

We had been sitting in the library for a while now. Being some fifth graders is a little boring, but I digress to say the least. Tokuta, Kida, and I just talked for the time we spent at the library. "Man. . . Was everyone okay from the Subspace?" I asked Tokuta. "Yeah. Apparently Sonic took the last blow to that guy's wings." Tokuta replied. "You know, although they had almost been defeated, they had an amazing teamwork effort!" Kida exclaimed, so intrigued by their devotion.

"Yeah. . . By the way, Kida," I inquired, "Are you really leaving Ippantenkina Shujinko Middle School?" "Yeah. . . My parents found this new place for a job. . . So we're moving." She had replied. "O-Oh." I, to say the least, didn't know what to say. "Is that so?" Tokuta questioned. "If then, we hope the best of luck." "Yeah, thanks To!" She stated, with a smile. Though on her face, I could see she was a little hurt. "Just know we'll be friends, even though we won't see each other, 'kay?" I said, reassuring her. Later that day, I was also hurt.

But being hurt should only happen once a week. Boy was I wrong.

* * *

"Hm? What's up Kyo?" Kida asked me. Wait, what? Was I frozen or something? "Oh, it's nothing, Kyoto here's just thinking on how much you've changed since then." Tokuta stated. I looked at Tokuta in mad embarrassment. "W-What the hell?! N-No I was just-" Damn you, you red-headed smartass! Though, Kida only just laughed. I looked back at Kida before I could take a hit at Tokuta. She sounds so. . . Mature and like a woman. Agh- Damn you Tokuta! "You two may have changed physically, but you're still the same dimwits from before!" She said, her woman-like laugh getting quieter.

I took a big sigh before Tokuta stated, "I guess it still feels like it's our sixth year as grade students." "I'm so glad we're able to meet again. It's nice to see the both of you after four years!" She mentions, sounding rather very glad about our nice little reunion after such a long time. "Though, I'm actually taller than you this time around." I said with a grin on my face, towards Kida. Kida seemed a little flustered, but again, only a little. "H-Huh. . . Wow. The three of us are fifteen. . . Yet you and Tokuta are taller than me." She said as she slightly looked at up at us. "Don't worry Kida. Think of yourself better than average." Tokuta said, in his regular nonchalant matter. "H-Heh, I'll try to, To!"

Tokuta and I said our goodbyes to Kida. Man. It's been a while since I've actually taken a look good at her. She's. . . I don't even know what to say. For some reason, looking at her after all these years made my heart-. "Ach!" I suddenly get flicked on side of my head. "Snap out of it, Kyoto." Of course he flicked my head. "The hell was that for?" Tokuta just smirked. "It was nothing, Kyoto." He remarks. "Anyway, we need food for the both of us to help our studies. You have the better money management, so go out and get some." "Well, I guess I could. So we'll meet back at the dorm then?" I asked. "You should know that. Anyway, go and get some for us." He said. I swear, he thinks I'm just some slave. Wait- he did it again. . . He has that look on his face. It looks like something's bothering him again. . . Maybe it's just the studies getting to him. For once? That'd be nice if the studies threw him of a little.

It was getting a little late. The day had gotten darker, so the lights were up. Yet, the city was crowded with multiple people. I even think I saw some students from both SSBA and other schools on my way to different stores. People from Marvel Capcom Collision High, Street Fighter Hado High, and others. It's been a while since I had to get brain-food for both Tokuta and I for our studies. Everything seemed hard in the classes we went through, but really, it's all kind of easy to understand. However, you need food to be awake for studying this crap. Incidentally, I bump into someone.

"Ow!" The woman I bumped into grunted. "Oh, sorry!" I said, bowing in response. "Kyo?" To my surprise, I hear a familiar voice. I then look up and see Kida! "Kida? What are you doing here?" I ask. "Oh, I'm just getting some snacks before I move into my dorm room." She replied. "Oh, though I see you're finished." I say as I looked at her bags of snacks. "Yeah, well like back then, we needed food for studying." She said, giggling a bit. "Anyway, I'll see you again Kyo!" Kida shouted, waving her hand while running off to the dorms. I then wave back.

It had been a while, but I'd finally bought all the the things we needed. All of our "study" supplies. A few chips, some instant ramen, soda. . . All that "energetic" crap that we high school students need. Walking through the now less-crowded city, there's gonna be "suspicious" people out there. So if I ever get jumped or robbed, thankfully the school is still open, even after classes are over. Oh who the hell am I kidding? I am capable of beating someone's ass if they get in trouble with me.

I then came across the park that was near the academy. It was empty, thankfully. You know it, thinking about it know, walking out in park at night actually feels pretty nice. You get to see the stars and stuff. It's quite a stroll. As I walk however, it's like something is watching me. "The hell?" I mutter. I looked at my surroundings. The only thing I was able to see was the starry skies, the trees, and the post lights. So I shrugged it off and thought nothing of it.

I then continue forward, seeing someone laying on the ground. "What the-? . . ." I utter to myself. From this distance, they were wearing knee stockings and a skirt. So it had to be a school girl from one of the closer academies. I ran towards the girl on the ground. As I got closer, I find myself in shock. "N-No!" I grunted. Not only was this girl from SSBA, but. . . It was Kida!

"H-Hey! Wake up!" I got on the ground and shook her. "T-There's no way. . ." I immediately check for her impulse, so I place my fingers on her neck. Thankfully, she was okay. Even then, it looked like she had blacked out just by looking at her face. However, her clothes were a bit wrinkled and raggedy. Kida herself was covered a little bit by the dry dirt. "Don't worry, I'll get you back to school grounds." I said. As I'm about to pick her up however, I hear the sound of a laser blade. It was coming from behind! "Backslash!" A voice shouted. The blade quickly swung from behind me, but as quickly as I could, I grunted while picking up Kida and dodged the attack.

I land swiftly onto the ground, Kida in my arms all blacked out. I looked in the direction, mad at whoever just tried to do this. "Who the hell are you?!" I exclaim. The impact of the ambusher's weapon created some debris, so I couldn't see who had attacked. Then the debris settle and the dust was gone. "No. . .!" I utter. To my shock, I see a blond in red, holding what was the Monado Blade. "Shulk!?" I exclaimed. However, he did not respond. He just stood there, body slouched with his sword in hand. That purple aura resonating around him. . . I knew that purple aura wasn't just my imagination!

"Tch. . ." I stood still in a defensive stance. "Look, if you came to hurt me, leave her out of this!" I yelled as Kida was in my arms. He still kept his ground. Although what it looks like that Shulk is controlled by someone, his controller allowed me some time. I softly put Kida down a few feet away from me. ". . . I'll get this one for you." I said as I placed her down. I turned to the possessed Shulk. "Listen, whoever you are. If you really think you can just approach a Super Smash Bros Academy student like this? . . ." As I held my right hand out, a sword resonated and formed in the grip of my hand.

"You are sadly mistaken. . .!"

As soon as I lower my sword down for my counter stance, the possessed Shulk charges at me with his Monado. It was very quick and sudden, but I was able to dodge the attack. However, he was non-stop. His attacks kept going, I had to dodge every other one. Why is there no one near to hear or see this crap?! We're in the park! I couldn't think for too long, or else Shulk would hit me. So, instead of dodging his attacks straight up. I decide to block an attack with my sword. After his sword colliding with mine, he kept pushing his sword to me. He wouldn't keep attacking, just kept pushing his sword down.

Whoever's in control of Shulk, does not know how Shulk works. So I start to push back, which surprisingly, pushes back Shulk. I swing my sword to the side, throwing Shulk off. I then bluntly attack him. He takes the hit, being knocked back a few feet. However, he was able to keep his ground. "Damn it!" I then charge at him. Bad mistake. Shulk then counters my attack, kicking my from behind. I grunt, some spit coming out, yet my glasses still intact.

I fell on my knees, but I quickly got up to turn towards Shulk. "Crap!" I then quickly swing my sword, creating 3 wave slashes. They all hit Shulk. "Wait- what?" As soon as the third wave hit, he seemed to be on his knees. The purple aura that had been resonating is going sporadic, not growing in power. Now's my chance to knock him out! I jump into the air, my sword in both hands. I ready for a down swing. "Cast away!" A familiar voice exclaims.

A red bolt of electricity hits Shulk and moves him to the side. So instead of knocking out Shulk, I land on the grass. As I looked at the electrocuting Shulk, something seems to be casted out of him. A green figure seemed to appear before dispersing. "A. . . Primid?" I utter. Then whoever had electrocuted Shulk, was now down. Shulk then fell to the ground, blacked out. However, he didn't looked damaged. Who the hell helped me out? I turned around. To my surprise I see. . . "T-Tokuta!" I exclaim. "Are you alright Kyoto?" He asked.

"Yeah, only took a hit." I say. "I'm sorry, but we're going to discuss this later. We have to get back to the dorms. I'm getting Shulk" Tokuta says. "Wait, Kida's blacked out. I need to get her!" I exclaim. "Quickly, c'mon let's go." Tokuta nonchalantly states. He then disappears as he carries Shulk, presumably heading towards the dorms. I then run over to pick her up and dashed immediately to the school. I ran through the halls of the academy to get Kida to the nursery. Thankfully, the nighttime nurses were there. They were in shock to see me holding Kida. "Don't worry, she's fine. Just passed out. I just need you guys to check up on her."

They then directed me to one of the beds, to which I set her down. While setting her down, I notice that Shulk is also in one of the beds; still passed out. I sit down on the chair next to the bed Kida was on. Luckily, only a few minutes had passed, and she seemed to wake. Her eyes slowly opened. She grunted a bit. She then opened her eyes, and looked around. "Kida?" I said. She then looked at me. "K-Kyoto?" She said, sounding rather tired. "Where am I?" She questioned. "In the nursery. You were passed out on the ground, so I was worried and carried you here."

"You did?" She said in her tired state. She then smiled, lightly blushing. "Thank you." She said. "No problem." I said, reassuring her. Then Kida sat up from her bed. "Don't worry, they want you to stay here for the night. They'll keep watch." I explained. "Oh, okay. Eh, besides, I move into my dorm room tomorrow morning anyway. Again, thanks!" She said, smiling once more. "Y-Yeah, of course." I said, putting my hand behind my head. I sounded a little flustered. M-Man. . . Times do change.

I got back to my dorm room, to which I see Tokuta leaning on the wall. He had a rather somber serious look on his face. I inquired, "You said you needed to discuss about earlier. . . right?" "Yes." He bluntly replied. "What happened. . ." Tokuta explained.

"Was the work of a Subspace Army soldier."

* * *

As I wake to the next morning, I ready up for classes. Tokuta's already done. "Hurry up Kyoto." Tokuta said. "Screw off Tokuta. It's early, okay?" I say to that smartass. With what happened last night, could it really be what Tokuta's saying is true? The fact that we might have all the All-Star students, including the 12 Circle Student Council, involved in this whole Subspace ordeal. . . I have to meet one of them somehow. As I finish get into my uniform, we hear a knock on our door. Tokuta's head turned towards the door as he was sitting at the table. "Oh? Our new roommate's here already?" Tokuta said slightly surprised in his ever-so nonchalant manner. "Oh yeah, I remember our landlord discussing about that. I'll go get it." I then finish up my tie, walking towards the door. "Hello there- !" I was then in shock as to who was at our door.

I could even feel Tokuta's shock as well.

"O-Oh! Wait. . . You guys?!" Kida said in shock. I thought she just came to talk to us. . . But next to both of her hands were two luggage strollers. One each hand. I was flushed in red, and I could also see that in Kida as well.

I never thought that I would have her as my roommate.

* * *

 **Woah-hoah. Look who was on hiatus again. Oh boy. School sucks. OH BOY.**

 **Anyway, look! Chapter 5! It's done! ACTUAL STORY! Anyways, it's been a year since I made this story! . . . Though with the compensation of five chapters. Damnit. But, on the bright side, this is the longest I've written chapter I have so far. Eight pages worth of story! The others always had like, what, five or four? This is also probably the longest I have written in my entire life. English and Social Studies class can't compare to this. Also, character development?**

 **Let's just hope I finish Chapter 6, ey?**


End file.
